


Last Words.

by larakami



Category: One Piece
Genre: I wrote this for school, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, guess who is alive, kinda lawlu at least, ok here it is
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larakami/pseuds/larakami
Summary: Law, Marine Ford Savaşı'ndan sonra Luffy'nin hayatta kalması gerektiğini biliyordu.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Last Words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaye neler olup bittiğini açıklar biçimde gidiyor çünkü çok sevgili edebiyat hocam One Piece izlemiyordu.  
> İki yıllık bir kurgudan ne beklerseniz işte :(  
> Ama pek bir şey beklemeyin.   
> İyi okumalar!

Uzun zaman sonra düzene girebilen nefes sesleri, uyanık olan genç adamın rahatlayarak arkasına yaslanmasını sağladı. "Sonunda..." diye geçirdi içinden. "Seni de kaybedeceğimi düşünmeye başlamıştım." 

Geminin yüzeyinde bulunmayan kamaranın dış dünya ile olan tek kapısından, griye boyanmış kesik demirlerle çevrili kapaktan içeriye süzülen gölgelerin boylarına bakarsa güneş batmak üzereydi. Demirlerin arasındaki küçük boşluklardan giren serin hava, genç adamın bir kere daha sevgili hastasının üzerine üşümesini engelleyecek hafif bir battaniye sermesinin gerekli olup olmadığı hakkında şüpheye düşürürken, normalde depo olarak kullanılan kamaradaki sebze kokusunu az da olsa uzaklaştırdığı için şükran duymasını sağlıyordu. Beşinci defa, sterilize olmamış ortamda yaptığı ameliyatı sırasında ne yapacaklarını şaşırmış ve buldukları her şeyi kamaraya taşımış olan tayfasının getirdiği çeşitli boylardan olan battaniyelere uzandı ancak yarı yoldayken vazgeçti. Hastasının yaraları o kadar hassastı ki sargı bezlerinin ağırlığı bile durumunu kötüleştirebilirdi. Böyle bir risk almak istemiyordu. 

Başını soğuk metale yasladı ve kaç gündür burada olduğunu düşünmemeye çalıştı. Luffy ile savaştan önce tanışmıştı. Onu ilk kez gördüğünde aklında şekillenen düşünce "Korsanlar Kralı" unvanını almaya takmış bir başka çömez olduğuydu. Grand Line adı verilen tehlikelerle dolu denizde bu amaçla hayatta kalmaya çalışan milyonlarca korsandan sadece biriydi. Ancak şimdi, erkek kardeşini denizcilerin elinden kurtarmaya çalışırken yaptıkları düşüncelerine sızıyor, aldığı onca yaraya rağmen hayatta olması onu gözünde bambaşka bir rütbeye ulaştırıyordu. 

"Kaptan!" Sert ancak fısıltı düzeyinde olan seslenmeyi duymasıyla gözlerini açtı Law. Gelen Heart Korsanları'nın yardımcı kaptanı Bepo'ydu. Bepo ile macerasının en başlarında tanışmıştı. Öğrendiğine göre dövüş sporları ustası olan bu kutup ayısı Zou Adası adlı insani özellikler gösterebilen hayvan topluluğunun yaşadığı adada doğmuştu ve ülkelerine yapılan baskında köle olarak satılmıştı. Kendini kurtarmak için herhangi bir uğraş da gösteremiyordu çünkü sağ arka ayağında enfeksiyon kapmış derin bir kesik vardı. Law onu tüccarların elinden kurtardıktan ve enfeksiyonunu iyileştirdikten sonra tayfaya katılmaya gönüllü olmuştu. 

Seslenişin ardından kıpırdanan Luffy'e endişeyle bakıp büyük başına oranla küçücük kalan kapağa ve yardımcı kaptanına döndü Law. Gözlerinde biraz sinir, biraz da merak vardı. Sinirliydi çünkü Luffy'i yaşatabilmek için saatlerce uğraşmıştı ve durumu hala kritikti. Merak doluydu çünkü Bepo onu tanıyordu, hayatına değer verdiği birini riske atacak davranışlarda bulunmazdı. 

"Ne var?" diye sordu dişlerinin arasından daha alçak bir tonda. Bepo nokta şeklindeki gözlerini kırpıştırıyor, arada bir arkasına bakıyor ve yerinde kıpırdanıyordu. Law başta bunu kapağa doğru eğilmesine vermişti (sonuçta kendisi bir ayıydı) ancak artık daha karmaşık şeyler olabileceğini düşünüyordu. 

"Kaptan, biri geldi." dedi Bepo, sesi titriyordu. "Sanırım diğer dünyadan. Bu arada tayfanın yarısı da diğer dünyaya gitti. Elimden geleni yaptım ama on kişiye aynı anda şoktan dolayı oluşmuş kalp krizi için müdahale edemedim. " 

Law derin bir nefes aldı. Luffy'i gözlem altında tutması gerektiği için yorgundu ve saçmalıklarla uğraşacak hali yoktu. "Bepo neden kısa kesmiyorsun?" diye sordu, sesi ilk halinden bile sinirli geliyordu.   
"Kaptan seninle konuşmak isteyen biri var." diye yanıtladı Bepo bir çırpıda. "Luffy'nin yanında olmak zorunda olduğunu biliyoruz, zaten kendisi de Luffy'i görmek istiyor." 

"Bu Luffy'nin durumunu riske atar." dedi Law, kaşları çatılmıştı. Luffy yaşanan ve beklenenden de büyük olan savaşta ağır yaralanmıştı. Savaş denizcilerle korsanlar arasında olmuştu. Beyaz Sakal Korsanları, Devrimciler ve Impel Down adlı hapishanenin mahkumları denizci kalesi Marine Ford'a saldırmış ve mahkum edilmiş olan Portgas D. Ace'i kurtarmak istemişlerdi. Hatta başta başarılı da olmuşlardı. Ace sahip olduğu şeytan meyvesinin gücünü engelleyen deniz taşı dolu kelepçelerinden kurtulmuş, bedenini ateşe çevirerek kaçmak için harekete geçmişti.

Zafer ise yarım saat kadar sürmüştü. 

Sadece bir an, Luffy dikkatini sadece bir an önünden ayırdığında kendisi de bir şeytan meyvesi kullanıcısı olan ve bedenini lava çevirebilen Amiral Akinau yumruğunu ona doğru ilerletmişti. Eğer Ace bunu fark etmeseydi ve Luffy'ye doğru atılmasaydı öleceği kesindi. 

Ace, öz olmasa da aynı amacı paylaştığı ve her şeyden çok sevdiği erkek kardeşinin kollarında can vermişti. 

Law o sıralarda Marine Ford'a ulaşmamıştı ancak Luffy'nin şok halindeyken yüzlerce defa tekrar etmesi üzerine Ace'in son sözünü öğrenmişti. Ace ölmeden hemen önce "Tek bir pişmanlığım var Luffy, hayalini gerçekleştirdiğini göremeyeceğim. Beni sevdiğin için teşekkür ederim." demişti. 

Beyaz Sakal Korsanları durumun hemen ardından kendilerini şaşırtacak derecede kolayca toparlamışlar ve Luffy'e Ace'in son isteği olarak bakmaya başlamışlardı. Luffy'i Law'ın o anda ulaştırdığı denizaltı şeklindeki gemisine taşırken amirallerin tüm saldırılarından korumuşlar ve kaçmasını sağlamışlardı. 

Ve Law şimdi hayatta kalması için onlarca kişinin ölüme doğru koşmuş olduğu Luffy'nin ölmesini, çabaların boşa olmasını istemiyordu.   
"Kaptan biliyorum!" dedi Bepo, artık resmen titriyordu. "Lütfen izin ver girsin. Hayatta kalan tayfanın yarısı kutlama yapıyor, kalan yarısı ise korkudan nereye sığınacaklarını şaşırdılar. Kontrolü eline almana ihtiyaçları var!"   
Law derin bir nefes daha alırken durumu değerlendirdi. Luffy'e koruyabilecek ve müdahale edebilecek kadar yakındı, herhangi bir durumda ziyaretçiyi engelleyebileceğini biliyordu. Ayrıca tayfasının bu kadar korkak olmadığı ve gelen kişinin denizin beş yüz metre altındaki denizaltıya nasıl ulaştığı belirli olmadığına göre onunla konuşması iyi olacaktı. 

Başını salladı ve Bepo'nun geri çekilmesini izledi. 

Bileğinde kırmızı ve beyaz boncuklardan oluşan bir bilekliğe sahip olan ziyaretçi, kapağı sakin ve yavaş bir şekilde kaldırdı. Arkasını dönerek ilk adımını merdivene doğru attı. Siyah, ezilmiş botlarından daha açık renkteki şortu, bacaklarındaki çizikleri saklama konusunda oldukça yeteneksizdi. Dizinde beceriksizce yapıştırılmış bir kompres vardı, Law daha ne kadarına sahip olduğunu merak etti. 

Ancak tüm düşünceleri sırtındaki büyük deliği gördüğünde yerle bir oldu. 

Lav ile dolu bir yumruğun açabileceği, bir insanın ölmesi için yeterli olacak kadar büyük bir delik. 

"Merhaba." Sonunda son basamağı da inen ve yüzünü Law'a dönen Portgas D. Ace'in ifadesine minnet vardı. 

Law bu zamana kadar çok fazla şey görmüştü. Bulutların üstündeki adaya çıkmış, bir çöl ülkesindeki darbeyi engellemeye yardımcı olurken ördeğe binen bir prensesle tanışmış ve en önemlisi bir türlü ölemeyen bu aileye rastlamıştı.

"Merhaba." dedi aynı şekilde, ardından ifadenin saçmalığıyla yüzünü buruşturdu. Ace anlayışla gülümsedi. Law ile çok da ilgilenmiyor gibiydi. 

"Durumu iyi. Görebildiğim kadarıyla sizler ölüm kavramını pek kabul etmiyorsunuz." Heart Korsanları'nın kaptanı ses tonunu eşit tutmaya çalışırken bakışlarını Ace'in düşüncelerinin hepsinde yer kaplamış olan Luffy'e çevirdi, bedeninin her yerinde sargı bezleri bulunuyordu ancak canlıydı. Bu da Ace'in görünüşü hesap edilirse "iyi" kavramı için yeterliydi. 

Ace duraklamadan Law'ın önünde eğildi. Yüz ifadesinden bunun ne kadar canını yaktığı anlaşılıyordu ancak şu anda onu umursamıyor gibi görünüyordu. "Küçük kardeşime göz kulak olduğun için teşekkür ederim. Borcumu hiçbir şekilde ödeyemeyeceğim. " Başındaki şapka düşmek için can atıyor gibi görünüyordu. 

"Bana burada ne döndüğünü anlatabilirsin." dedi Law, sakinliğine şaşırarak. Ne yapması gerektiği konusunda emin değildi. Ölümden dönmüş birini görünce nasıl tepki verilmeliydi? Kalp krizi geçiren tayfasına hak vermeden edemedi, bedeninin kontrolü ele alması onu büyük bir yükten kurtarırdı. 

Yaralı adam -yarısı var olmayan- sırtını dikleştirdi ve merdivenin kollarından birine tutundu. "Daha önce uykuyu ne kadar sevdiğimden bahsetmiş miydim?" Mahcup gülümsemesi alcağı tepkiden korkar bir biçimde yüzüne yerleşmişti.

İki korsan, Ace'in içeri girdiğindeki halinden bile daha büyük bir sessizliğe gömüldüler. Bu öyle büyük bir sessizlikti ki her an arkada bir akbaba sesi duyulabilir, önlerinden de bir toz bulutu geçebilirdi. Law genç adamın ciddiyetini ölçmek için gözlerini kıstı, hareketlerini gözlemledi. Bunun yeterli olmayacağını fark ettiğinde ise kendine engel olamadan, kabaca "Dalga mı geçiyorsun?" diye sordu. Başı ileri doğru eğilmişti, yüzü ise onlarca ifadeyi aynı anda barındırıyordu. 

Ace kendini geri çekerek gülümsemeyi sabit tutmaya çalıştı. "Shanks da aynı tepkiyi vermişti. İnsanlar benziyor." Shanks, Yonkou denilen en büyük korsanlardan biriydi. Ace'in "ölümünden" sonra Marine Ford'a vararak savaşın bitmesini sağlamış, genç adamın "cansız" bedenini, kaptanı Beyaz Sakal'ın cesediyle birlikte cenaze için teslim almıştı. 

Law'ın ifadesi katılaşırken Ace aceleyle devam etti. "Bak, nasıl olduğunu ben de bilmiyorum, tamam mı? Bir an her şey bitmişti ve bir an yeniden nefes alabiliyordum, oysaki akciğerlerim bile yok. Anlayamıyorum ve tahmin edersin ki başını önüne eğdiğinde arkanı görebilmek oldukça korkutucu." Durakladı. "Açıkçası buraya gelmiş olmam yapılan planı tehlikeye atıyor ama Luffy'i görmek zorundaydım. Şimdi yanında ve güvende. Bu benim için yeterli." Sesi veda eder gibi geliyordu.

"Bir saniye." diye araya girdi Law. "Gitmek için mi hazırlanıyorsun? Ama Luffy'nin uyanmasına daha günler var!"

"Tahmin edebiliyorum." Ace'in gözlerindeki parıltılar hüzün doluydu. "Ancak yapabileceğim bir şey yok. Luffy ölü olduğumu düşünmeli, kalan dünya gibi. Shanks'ın planını uygulayacağım ve ona göre Kara Sakal'ı durdurabilmem için ölü olduğumu düşünmesi gerekiyor. Eğer Luffy hayatta olduğumu bilirse herkesin öğrenmesi an meselesi demektir." Kara Sakal Ace'i yakalayıp Marine Ford'a getiren korsandı. Kendisi bir zamanlar Beyaz Sakal'ın tayfasına aitti ancak sonradan ihanet etmişti. Law onun aşırı derecede güçlü olduğuna inanıyordu çünkü denizcilerin yanına gittiği anda Shickibukai olarak sayıldığını duymuştu. Shickibukai, denizciler için çalışan korsanlara verilen isimdi. Sadece yedi kişiydiler ve söylenene göre güçleri Yonkou grubundan bile fazlaydı. 

"Gitme." dedi Law. Durumu anlayabiliyordu ve Ace'in ona güvenerek geldiğinin farkındaydı. "Ölmemiş olabilirsin ancak sırtındaki deliğin yanması bile her yerini kan içinde bırakmaya engel olamamış. Yukarı çık, tayfamdan birini Luffy'nin yanında bırakacağım. Onlara gizlilik hakkında gerekenleri söyledikten sonra da kalan yaralarına bakalım. Bu gidişle kan kaybından öleceksin." Durakladı. "Belki de sadece daha uzun bir zaman baygın kalırsın ama ben bir doktorum ve müdahale etmezsem Luffy'e ihanet etmiş olurum." 

Ace birkaç saniyelik sessizlikten sonra Law'ın karşısında yeniden eğildi. "Teşekkür ederim." Arkasını dönüp merdivenlerden çıkmadan önce ise son defa Law'a baktı. "Sanırım artık Luffy'nin sende ne bulduğunu anlıyorum." 

Law'ın emin olamadığı birçok şey vardı ancak bu adamın son sözler konusunda fazlasıyla iyi olması, bunlardan biri değildi.


End file.
